Unexpected Teacher
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: A young Muggle who for some unknown reason is immune to any type of spell arrives in Diagon Alley, and is found by Dumbledore and becomes a professor of Muggle culture at Hogwarts. Follow his story and his discovery of the magical culture.
1. Chaptre 01

In a London street, a 15-year-old man with a large black suitcase was walking towards his home from a boarder where he was sent for the year by his parents. He was walking carelessly while passing a lane in front of a person who grabbed his wrist and he saw the world around him distort and change before he felt dizzy and noticed that he was now in a place he could not not knowing with almost the urge to vomit while he lost consciousness. He looked around to see that he was in a dark hallway with candles held by gold pedestals. When he woke up, he saw that he was lying on a sofa while a group of people were talking about him.

"Where am I?" Wondered the young man attracting the attention of adults.

"Obliviate." Said one of the small, fat, gray-haired adults making a wrist move with a piece of wood in his hand.

"What are you doing exactly? No, I do not even know how I got here so shaking a piece of wood does not help me to know." The young man said as if nothing had happened.

"Impossible." Says one adult while the others remain speechless.

"Tell me young man, how did you get here?" Asked a much older adult than the others.

He is tall, slender and has gray hair and a beard down to his waist and gray eyes.

"I do not know, someone grabbed my arm and I ended up in a room before I lost consciousness." Replied the young man.

"I see, he has therefore apparated." The older man said before leaving the room with the other adults leaving the young man alone with only one question in mind. Namely, "but damn what happened? ".

Just outside the door, the adults were discussing what they should do with him.

"Did you see the same thing as me? The spell did not work on this Muggle. How it is possible?" The stout man said.

"This is a first in history, we need to keep an eye on him, Mr. Fudge." Said one of the men curious to know the reason of the young man's immunity to the spell by calling the corpulent man by his name.

"But we have no way to watch him without him feeling prisoner and if he goes home he will surely warn other muggles of our existence." Fudge said a little panicked.

"I have an idea that could benefit us." Said the older man winning the curiosity of everyone.

"And what is she Dumbledore?" Fudge asked calling the old man by name.

"I suggest you place it under my responsibility to teach Hogwarts Muggle culture." Dumbledore replied, surprising Fudge.

"Have you lost your mind?" Fudge asked.

"No, I assure you Cornelius. This could even be beneficial for students. After knowing everything about muggle culture, we will be able to make it easier for them to hide from them and also to prepare themselves in case they go to war and risk being collateral damage." Dumbledore explained.

"That's not stupid, Dumbledore offers, Minister. This could be useful to us." One of the people said while the others adhere to Dumbledore's idea.

After several seconds of hesitation, Fudge finally made the expected decision.

"Okay, Albus. It will be under your responsibility and teach Muggle culture to your students. Hope it will do this job well." Fudge agreed.

"I thank you Cornelius. I will tell him the news." Dumbledore said, before entering the room again.

He could see the young man reading an encyclopedia on the table in front of the sofa where he was.

"Hello." Dumbledore said drawing the young man's attention.

"Oh, hello. Excuse me, I did not hear you come in." The young man said.

"It's nothing. My name is Albus Dumbledore." Dumbledore asked, reaching out to the young man who hugged her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucas Wandlessly." Said the young man introducing himself.

"I see you're very interested in the encyclopedia." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, even if I suspect that magic does not exist. Lucas said, receiving Dumbledore's stare as if he had said bullshit. "The magic exists. That's it?" Lucas said nodding to Dumbledore.

"Yes. Usually when a person without magical powers arrives in places where wizards live or witness magic we use the Oubliette spell, allowing to erase their memories. But you, for some reason, are immune to spells." Explained Dumbledore.

"So what are you going to do? To kill me?" Lucas asked barely surprised if the answer is yes.

"No, do not worry. I convinced the Minister of Magic to put you under my responsibility so that you teach my muggle culture at my school of magic." Replied Dumbledore.

"Of one: what is a muggle? And two: how to teach?" Lucas asked.

"A muggle is the name we give to those without magical power. And you heard right. You will teach the Hogwarts student." Replied Dumbledore.

"Past student to teacher so crescendo should be on the record books. I will have to teach what about "Muggle" culture?" Lucas asked.

"So do you accept?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why not ? Be cool to learn more about the world of magic and to impart Muggle culture to them. We will just have to make copies of the lesson books in my suitcase for the students." Lucas said.

"Well, could you get them out so we can make copies, please?" Dumbledore said as Lucas did what he said and released school history books, science and several books on cinema and pop culture.

" Here. And to know, how do I manage my business and have a place to live?" Lucas asked.

"You will live in the school." Dumbledore replied as he picked up the books. "Take my arm and your suitcase."

Lucas obeyed and they apparated into Hogwarts. Lucas almost wanted to throw up.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"We've gone to school. I will guide you to the room where you will sleep during the school year." Said Dumbledore bringing Lucas to the room where he will live and where he put his suitcase.

"So, what am I doing until the start of classes?" Lucas asked.

"We will show you around the school and you will prepare for the year." Replied Dumbledore.

"Ok." Lucas replied simply feeling that he was going to be bored.

5 weeks later

All Hogwarts teachers arrived at school to set up their belongings. A slim man with greasy black hair, always wearing a long cloak and a black coat that gives him a threatening appearance, sees Lucas strolling in the corridors and stands in front of him.

"The students have not arrived yet for the new school year. So who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Oh no, there is an error. I am not a student, but a new teacher here." Lucas said.

" Yes this is it. We'll talk about it with Dumbledore." The man said before grabbing Lucas by the back of his T-shirt collar and taking him to Dumbledore's office as he chatted with other teachers.

"Albus, I found this young man strolling down the halls pretending to be a teacher." The man said, letting go of Lucas's collar.

"Well, Severus, he's the reason I asked you to come earlier. Introducing Lucas Wandlessly, the muggle culture teacher." Dumbledore said introducing Lucas to the teachers shocking them.

"But see Dumbledore, he's just a child." Said an elderly woman.

"I know Minerva, but you see, this young man is a muggle who for some reason we do not know is immune to spells. Or at least Obliviate. Then with the agreement of the Ministry of Magic, he is placed under my responsibility and will educate muggle culture classes to learn more about their culture and facilitate hiding the wizarding world from them." Replied Dumbledore.

Some teachers were reluctant, despite their reluctance, to bring a muggle to the school because of the many problems this could have with some students.

"One thing is for sure, it's only with that and the wizards' cut the school will surely make the headlines for a moment." Said one of the teachers with big glasses and hair in battle.

"I know that, Trelawney." Dumbledore said amused as Lucas took the opportunity to quietly leave his tower with a newspaper lying on Dumbledore's desk.

"I could learn more while waiting to learn from other teachers. Still, it's a funny name for a newspaper, the Quibbler." Lucas thought aloud.


	2. Chapter 02

A few days later, on the morning of the day of the students' arrival, Lucas entered the hall of divination class where he found Trelawney just finished preparing the room for the classes.

"Hi, Trelawney." Lucas greeted drawing Trelawney's attention.

"Oh, hello Lucas. What brings you here this good morning?" Greeted Trelawney approaching him.

"Well, tonight it's going to be my introduction to the students and tomorrow my first day of classes with some classes. I would like to have a prediction on what to expect in the year." Lucas asked the divination teacher.

"Oh it's a first that I'm going to predict the future of a muggle. Sit down at this table." Said Trelawney excited at the idea of predicting the future of a member the species that fascinated her the most.

Lucas sat in front of a table with a crystal ball in his center as Trelawney sat down in front of him and began his divination.

"So, I see ... an atrocious death." Trelawney said, scary Lucas.

"Wait, are you serious?" Lucas asked scared.

"No, I'm kidding do not worry. I'm really starting now." Trelawney said closing her eyes and concentrating. "I see a meeting that will change your life." She said and Lucas spoke up.

"I do not want to upset you. Dumbledore looked like he saw the job he provided me." Lucas said.

"No no. Not in this sense. An encounter that will change your life and bring you happiness." Predicts Trelawney.

"I cross the fingers of the shot." Lucas said.

"But I see something else further. I see the war. I see the fear. I see... " Trelawney said before stopping and getting up before going back to the room preparation.

"What do you see?" Lucas asked.

"No nothing just forget about it." Trelawney replied.

Lucas thought insisting was a bad idea and headed for Snape's office, drawing his attention as he entered the room.

"Hello." He greeted a little uncomfortably.

"Hello, Mr. Wandlessly." Snape greeted.

"So that's it, the room you're doing your potions classes?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Why did you come?" Snape asked.

"I wanted to see how it was." Lucas answered the room as Snape watched if he missed any ingredients. "Do you need a hand?" He asked.

"No, thank you, it will be fine." Answered Snape.

Lucas knew it was useless to negotiate and went into his new classroom to admire him with some trepidation. He would go to the other side of the office, go from where he hated the teacher to the part of the teacher who is hated. He just hoped to make his classes entertaining enough not to be hated by his students. And Trelawney's prediction did not help him reduce his stress, far from it.

Once in the evening he found himself in the big room sitting with the other teachers facing the students with the ball in his stomach. The other teachers were discussing and did not notice the small state of stress in which he was. Dumbledore finally got up and walked over the desk in front of the table where the teachers eat and started a speech.

"Now that we have settled down, I would like to announce two new ones. First, we have a new teacher who will teach you muggle culture to familiarize you and teach you things we do not know about them. I present to you Mr. Lucas Wandlessly." Said Dumbledore ending up showing Lucas with his arm as teachers followed by students cheering increasing his discomfort.

One had the finished applause of the whispers, the students wondering why their new teacher was old enough to be in one of their classes. The whispers ended when Dumbledore continued his speech.

"And the second news: this castle will not only be your home this year. But also that of guest very important. This year Hogwarts was chosen..." Said Dumbledore before a man in not much physical shape seeing how breathless he is, obviously in his sixties or fifties with pale, furious eyes, hollow cheeks with visible veins and hair Gray interrupted Dumbledore to say something to him.

The man is talking to Dumbledore who is whispering to him a message that no one has heard except the man who left.

"As I said: This year Hogwarts was chosen to host a legendary event. The tournaments of the three wizards. For those who do not know what it is: The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical events. In each school a student will be chosen for the tournament. Let the things be clear: once you choose you will be alone. And I beg you to believe me, these trials are not for the fearful." Said Dumbledore exposing the fact that the tournament will be risky. "But you'll know everything later. For now, please welcome with me, the lovely girls of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their director, Olympe Maxime." He finished.

The door opened revealing two rows of young women heading towards the professors' table and who every few meters make a movement of the hand towards the right or the left with what appears to be a collective groan followed by a woman as big as Hagrid before the two sides of each row separated to both sides of the teachers' table with applause.

"And now, our friends from the north, welcome the proud boys of Durmstrang and their director, Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledor said.

Two rows of young men visibly at least 17 years old with sticks that he hits three times against the ground sparks appearing at the moment of impact enter the room. They are followed by a man whom Lucas identifies as Igor Karkaroff and the pupils with the sticks change hands quickly every 3 impacts and start again while advancing. Once in the center of the room they run and after several acrobatics arrive at the teachers' table. One of them blew on his wand, revealing an impressive fire dragon that turned into a bird before the flames dissipated.

The directors greet each other and the meal resumes quietly despite the visible tensions between Karkaroff and Snape. Dumbledore after talking with Maxime went to something employees had brought to make a speech.

"Your attention please ! I would like to say a few words. An eternal glory. This is what awaits the student who wins the three sorcerers' tournaments. But for this, this student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. That's why the department saw fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have with us the director of international magic cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Dumbledore said as the aforementioned person entered, a flash of lightning sounded and Lucas noticed a cloudy sky with lightning.

Suddenly someone from the faculty entrance took out his wand and cast a spell on the ceiling to solve the problem, the storm giving way to a starry night sky. The person approached Dumbledore. The person is tall (the same size as Dumbledore), red and oily hair, a blue eye, and a sort of ocular prosthesis resembling a blue glass eye. Dubmledore greeted him as Lucas looked at the man who had just entered.

"Who's he?" Lucas whispered to Hagrid.

"It's Alastor Moody nicknamed Mad Eye, it's the best Auror the department has ever known". Hagrid explained.

"What's an Auror?" Lucas asked.

"Ah, yes it's true sorry I forgot. An Auror is a black mage hunter. Half of Azkaban's cells are filled thanks to him." Replied Agrid.

"Oh? I see it's not a small size." Lucas replied.

"Not at all." Answered Hagride.

"Thanks for the information." Lucas thanked.

Crouch spoke to explain the new rule that Dumbledore had spoken about.

"After careful consideration, the ministry has concluded that for their safety, no student under the age of 17 will be allowed to enter the tournament. This decision is final." Crouch said, attracting the wrath of students who can not participate.

"Well, I bet we're going to have at least two morons going to try." Lucas whispered.

Dumbledore shouted to be silent and all the students screaming their discontent were immediately silent. Dumbledore revealed a large, rough-cut wooden cup that was not remarkable except for the burst of blue flames.

"The Cup of Fire! Anyone wishing to enter the tournament will have to write down their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire before Thursday night, same time. Do not act lightly. Once chosen, can not go back. From this moment on, the Triwizard Tournament has started." Dumbledore explained before the meal resumed.

Once the meal was over, the students went out to their respective dormitories and a blonde-haired, almost-white student back at the teacher's table caught Lucas's attention. She was looking in the big room as if she were looking for something that had been hidden.

The teachers also headed to their rooms to sleep and Lucas studied a book about technology making something with metal reels and morning wake up items.


	3. Chapter 03

The day after the New Year meal, Lucas wore a black tie suit with a white shirt to look professional. He found himself in his classroom ready for his first class while his first class had just arrived. The class of Harry Potter that some teachers had talked to him about. Once the whole class settled he got up and walked to his office and gave a quick look.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lucas Wandlessly. Your new teacher for your new subject this year. Questions?" Lucas said.

A rather chubby student raised his hand.

"Yes sir…?" Lucas asked not knowing the name of the student.

"Neville Longbottom, sir." Replied the student introducing himself.

"Well, Neville, I'm listening to you." Lucas said.

"What will we learn about muggle culture in particular?" Neville asked.

"A bit of everything but mainly science, technology, and their history." Lucas replied.

"So useless." Says a white-haired student.

"And you are…?" Lucas asked, pointing to the student.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The student proudly introduced himself.

"If that's so useless, answer this question: What do muggles primarily use to run the lighting system in their homes?" Lucas asked, watching Draco waiting for an answer. "Come on, do not be shy, I'm barely a year older than you, because you're in grade four." Lucas said after about ten seconds before speaking again a few seconds later. "Well, someone else?" Lucas asked glad to have his clasp shut to the one he identified as the bully of the class.

A young girl raised her hand to be interrogated.

"Yes Miss." Lucas said.

"Electricity, sir." She replied.

"Exactly. Can I have your name very dear?" Lucas asked.

"Hermione Granger, sir." The girl introduced herself.

"Well, Miss Granger, you are right. Electricity is what allows muggles to power their lighting. Because you see muggles have dropped candles instead used bulbs." He said, taking out two light bulbs he went to buy from Muggles with McGonagall to watch him. "With a cabling system lying in the foundations, ripe, and ceilings. He vices in a place intended for this purpose and that the light is." Lucas explained as he passed from the left and right end of the classroom a light bulb on each side. "Those to whom I gave them looked at them and pass them to your comrades so that they can see it and once they have done the tour of your row, the one who gave it to me will give it because I have need to do a demonstration." Lucas said.

Once the bulbs were gone they came back into Lucas' hands and he took out the camera he had made last night.

"I present to you a miniature version of the Tesla coil. Name given to the electric generator invented by the physicist of the same name. I modified it a little bit to produce electricity by spinning with the little crank on the side." Lucas explained by making small reels causing a small electric arc around the spool near a lightbulb showed a small electric arc joining them before the light bulb shone slightly.

"It's anything." Draco got up from his seat and walked to Lucas' desk.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Lucas asked.

"Get away." Draco said in a tone that he was giving him an order.

"If you want to try the reel you have to ask nicely." Lucas said.

"I said, push yourself." Malfoy repeated in the same tone.

"And I say 5 point less for Slytherin and a restraint. It will teach you to speak to me in that tone." Lucas said.

"You're not going to do that!" Draco shouted.

"Ask me nicely and I could change the punishment." Lucas said.

Draco gave him a firm look but Lucas gave him a firm, authoritative look and Draco finally lowered his eyes.

"Can you let me try the reel please?" Draco asked in defeat.

"Of course and all the students wishing it will be able, with just one condition: do not turn the crank too fast. Otherwise you risk overloading the bulb and it will explode." Lucas said before giving way to Draco.

Draco obeys Lucas's condition hoping to see the sanction diminish or even be removed and gave way to those who wanted to try. The rest of the class passed and once the class was over they left, surprised that the teacher had not made the slightest remark about Harry despite his reputation.

A few minutes after the students left Lucas sat on his desk before hearing the doors open and to see the girl he had seen at the end of the banquet look around the room as if she were not there. had not noticed.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Lucas asked, attracting the girl's attention.

"Oh excuse me, usually this room is unoccupied so I thought I'd been hiding stuff here." Replied the girl.

"There are some who put your stuff down just after the start of classes. They are fast." Lucas noticed getting up from his seat.

"Not really. They do this to me every year and as I do not necessarily find everything the first time I look at the beginning of the year that I have not found before the end of last year." Explained the girl.

"It's not nice. If you want I can help you find them?" Lucas offered, taking advantage of not having a class for at least two hours.

"That's nice, but it'll be fine with Mr. Wandlessly." The girl said.

"Okay. And out of curiosity, what is your name?" Lucas asked.

"Luna Lovegood sir." Replied the smiling girl.

"Well Luna it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you find your things." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Luna said before leaving the room.

Lucas decided to take advantage of the time he had left to walk around and see what happens when the school gets inside. He headed towards the garden to see Luna trying to grab a pair of shoes that floated over her and was gaining height every time Luna tried to catch her.

"Come on Loony, you'll manage to catch him." Says a student from a group moving his wand up as the shoes got high.

Lucas approached the student and grabbed hold of his wrist while forcing him to lower his arm so that Luna caught the shoes.

"It amuses you to piss off someone who did not do anything to you?" Lucas asked the student who was holding his wrist.

"It was just to laugh sir." The student defended himself.

"Just for Laughs. Okay so if I find one of your things I'll make you try to catch it several times without you getting there and we'll see if you find that funny. If any of you know where his business is said to him and apologize to him otherwise I will send a warning letter to your parents for harassing a student." Lucas ordered to the group who complied and left.

"Thank you." Luna thanked.

"It's nothing. If they bother you again, told me." Lucas said.

Luna nodded before leaving and Lucas looked at his watch before having the reaction we would all have in its place.

"Fuck! I will be late!" He said before running to his classroom.


End file.
